In general, walking sticks assist physically challenged persons and hikers in walking by bearing a portion of the body weight and thus reducing the burden of the lower limbs. To provide illumination in the dark or at an unilluminated corner, a light-emitting module is installed at the front end of a walking stick handle of a conventional walking stick and adapted to illuminate and ensure that the user can walk safely.
However, the light-emitting module of the conventional walking stick handle is fixed to the walking stick handle by a specific angle in a manner that a light ray emitted from the light-emitting module can only propagate forward. If the user wants to illuminate the ground immediately in front of her or him, s/he has to tilt the conventional walking stick by an angle in order for the light ray emitted from the light-emitting module to fall on the ground; however, in doing so, the conventional walking stick is functioning no more. To remedy the above drawback, the user illuminates the ground first and then restores the conventional walking stick to its vertical functioning position before starting to walk with the walking stick. Being incapable of continuous illumination, the conventional walking stick not only lacks ease of use but also fails to ensure user safety.
Accordingly, it is imperative to invent a walking stick handle structure which improves on the conventional walking stick in terms of illumination.